


Figuring It Out

by DodgerBear



Category: God’s Own Country
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 11:17:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18179906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DodgerBear/pseuds/DodgerBear
Summary: Johnny struggles with the farms finances and looks to Gheorghe to figure it out.





	Figuring It Out

**Author's Note:**

> I love this film, I love these characters and I love writing about them. Let me know your thoughts!

 

It didn’t matter how many times Johnny went over the numbers, they just didn’t add up. He’d expected them to be down on last year. What with the investment in an extra cold storage box for Gheorghe’s cheese, the frozen winter and the wet spring it all went against them. But now, sitting at the table surrounded by his family, his hands trembled when he calculated the farm was actually losing a fair chunk more than it was making. 

“Cup of tea?” Gheorghe ran his hand down the back of Johnny’s neck. 

Johnny flinched away from his touch. “No. I’ve gotta figure this out. At this rate a tax bill’s goin to see us off.”

Martin was dozing in his chair but Deirdre heard his words and the fear in his tone. 

“A cup o’tea won’t make a jot of difference to those numbers lad.” She remarked, sending a withering look over to her grandson. Sometimes she really failed to understand why the tall, handsome Romanian in her little dining room stuck around just to be spoken to like Johnny spoke to him. 

Johnny glared at his grandmother. “Oh really? So how am I going to keep this farm running when we’re losin money at the rate we are? What do you suggest Nan? Cup o’tea gonna sort us out eh?”

Gheorghe had heard enough. “John. Do not speak to her like that.”

Deirdre rolled her eyes. “S’alright love. Used to it by now. Always been a mardy arse, long before you turned up here.”

“It is not right.” He argued. “We will think of something.”

Johnny slammed the pencil down on the table and it rolled onto the floor. “Like bastard _what_? Let’s hear your bright ideas then! Or would you rather have me peddle my arse on the streets for a few bob?”

Gheorghe’s response was a strangled snort of disbelief. “How are you thinking that will help us? You are thinking people will _pay_ for that?”

Johnny’s mouth fell open in surprise while Deirdre held back a laugh, even if she couldn’t stop the corners of her mouth twitching as they fought to smile. 

“Aye well, it’s kept you around long enough han’t it?” Johnny sniped at his man. 

Gheorghe smirked wickedly. “Is amazing what some will do for free meals and lodgings John.” 

“That makes you the whore, not me.”

Gheorghe burst into soft laughter. “Let me see your books. Perhaps I can help.”

Johnny shoved the paperwork over to the beautiful man across the table who always seemed to know how to pop Johnny’s angry bubble. 

“Jus’ don’t be asking for any more fridges for that bloody cheese.” He snarked. 

Gheorghe glanced over the columns of numbers, the income and the outgoings, before sitting back and sighing. “This is worse than last year.” He tapped the income column. “We did not make nearly as much on the auctions. I think people are so cautious these days, they do not wish to take risks to expand their own businesses.”

“Nicely deduced, Sherlock.” Johnny muttered and was met with a cold stare from his partner. “So what do we do?”

“We expand.” Gheorghe shrugged. “Take some risks.”

“ _Take some risks_?” Johnny repeated slowly.

“Yes John. We work together. All of us. Deirdre has already offered to make my cheese so I can work more on the farm. You and I can do this John. I promise.”

“Still don’t get how.”

Gheorghe smiled softly. “We suffered at the auction because we had to take whatever they offered, being the closest in the area. What if we didn’t accept their low offers and tried our chance at another auction house?”

Martin grunted from his seat and everyone turned to face him. “Lad’s right...that McGuigan...fella from t’auction...place...he’s a right robbin’...bastard at times.”

Johnny gazed around the room, shaking his head slowly. “You think that’ll make much of a difference?”

“I cannot say yes or no to this John. But it is worth the try, no?” Gheorghe’s arms swept into a shrug. 

“Aye. S’pose so.” Johnny reluctantly agreed. 

 

That night, when darkness fell and the house was silent, the two lads found themselves relieving the tension of the day in the best way they knew how. Johnny flat on his back in the tiny bed with Gheorghe straddling his hips, riding Johnny’s cock in slow, steady dips that had both of them hanging onto their sanity by a single thread. Gheorghe leaned down to bite into Johnny’s collarbone to stifle the moans he was trying to hold back. Neither man had any inclination of letting Deirdre hear what they got up to when they were behind their closed bedroom door. Johnny slid his hands up and down Gheorghe’s muscular back, occasionally dipping lower to grab handfuls of the arse that could drive him mad with lust at just a glance. 

“You are going to make me come.” Gheorghe whispered into the skin at the base of his partner’s throat. 

“Let me see your cock.” Johnny murmured and pushed Gheorghe up to reveal the thick seven inches begging to be touched. Johnny wrapped his hand around Gheorghe’s raging erection and pumped in time with his lover’s movements. It brought a mewl of pleasure from him and Johnny responded by bracing his feet on the mattress and thrusting up to meet Gheorghe’s downward dips. 

“Jesus fuck.” Johnny moaned, biting his lip so hard he was in danger of drawing blood. 

“Now John.” Gheorghe warned. “I’m coming now.”

Johnny didn’t have time to move away and was rewarded with the full force of Gheorghe’s release hitting him in the throat. He groaned under his breath as the warmth of the fluid covered his skin. The faint smell of semen under his nose was just what Johnny needed to hit his own climax. He grabbed Gheorghe’s hips to hold him still while he thrust up into him and pumped him full of his seed. 

Johnny slumped back onto the pillow and closed his eyes. If you asked him later he would swear he’d blacked out, if only for a few seconds. When he opened his eyes again it was because Gheorghe was gently climbing off him and reaching for his discarded boxer shorts on the floor. He used them to carefully clean his mess from Johnny’s pink skin before it dried and stuck to him. Johnny smiled up at Gheorghe in his post-fuck haze. His beautiful man replied with a dip of his head to brush a tender kiss on his lips. 

“Love you.” Johnny whispered softly. 

“Te iubesc.”

Gheorghe climbed back into bed and they arranged themselves in their usual sleeping positions, Gheorghe on his back with Johnny’s long limbs twisted around him so almost every square inch of skin was touching him. 

“You know, might be an idea to sell _your_ arse to save the farm.” Johnny murmured in his teasing sleepy voice. “Cuz I’d definitely pay for that every night.”

Gheorghe scoffed quietly. “You could not afford me every night.”

Their laughter came in tired puffs of air and Johnny fell asleep without giving the state of the farm’s finances another thought for the night. 

 

 

 

 


End file.
